


I Know You Better Than Anyone Else

by Stellar_wo



Series: Mcyt Requests :o [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Pet Names, Spit As Lube, Top Alexis | Quackity, excessive use of pet names because we are soft like that :], skirt pog, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_wo/pseuds/Stellar_wo
Summary: Quackity soon began teasing him in all sort of ways, until he pulled his fingers out. Schlatt stared at him in disbelief. He was in a daze, coming close to his climax multiple times. He breathlessly tried speaking but all that came out were jumbles of words mashed together. Quackity smiled at the look of Schlatt’s face and pushed himself up so he was face to face with Schlatt,“You want to say something?”“It’s so embarrassing, I’m not saying it”“I need you to say it or I won’t know what you want baby” Quackity reasoned softly as he pet Schlatt’s hair. Schlatt became red at the touch.“Fine! Fine.. I want you.. Please just fuck me and make my knees go weak” Schlatt begged causing Quackity to chuckle.“Of course baby”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Mcyt Requests :o [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	I Know You Better Than Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peanuthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuthefool/gifts).



> Hi! This might be really bad but if it's not than I'm glad Lmao-
> 
> ~This is their personas only!~
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was quiet as Schlatt wrote and signed documents. After a few moments of thinking, Schlatt stopped writing and glanced back at Quackity nervously. Schlatt fidgeted with his hands but Quackity wrapped his arms around his waist to assure him he was alright. Schlatt let out a breath of relief as he continued writing. The silence was comforting and the arms wrapped around him feel safe. Schlatt let himself focus on his job until he felt a hand crept up on his bare thigh.

“You look so pretty in that skirt baby” Quackity whispered into his ear. Schlatt smiled and responded playfully, “Well thank you but that’s not going to get me to stop my work and you know that..” 

“Schlatt c’mon” Quackity murmured into his ear. Schlatt shivered and shook his head, “No.. I need to finish my work before we can cuddle.” Quackity let out a low whine and Schlatt frowned, “Fine! Fine, since you’re being so damn needy, just let me at least finish this document.” Quackity immediately brightened and he snuggled his face onto the back of Schlatt’s neck.

He bit and nipped on the sensitive skin and Schlatt accidentally let a moan slip out. Quackity stiffened at the noise and Schlatt immediately came up with an excuse, “Er- that’s just my-uh allergies kicking in..” Quackity tutted and he slid his hand further up his leg, this led him to hover over Schlatt’s dick. “No need to lie to me baby.. I know all your sensitive spots.” Quackity teased as he groped Schlatt. 

Schlatt’s face became red and shuffled on Quackity’s lap. “Y’know I’m beginning to think this is not going to lead to cuddling.” Quackity let out his signature loud laugh and smirked onto Schlatt’s neck. “You’re right, I just can’t resist how cute you look in that skirt.” Schlatt’s pen dropped at the mention of the word cute. 

Quackity chuckled, “I guess that means you're done with your work as president today, huh?” Quackity urged Schlatt to stand. When he did, Quackity dragged Schlatt by his wrist and led him to their room. Schlatt couldn’t stop the squeak that escaped his mouth when he was pushed down on the bed. The two kissed and Schlatt wrapped his legs around Quackity. 

Schlatt had forgotten he was wearing a skirt and the realization was too late when he felt Quackity grind against him. Quackity pulled away from the kiss and he creased Schlatt’s face, Schlatt leaned into the hand and shyly looked up at Quackity. Quackity groaned, “You’re so pretty baby, looking at me like that..”

Schlatt’s lip quivered as he pushed himself against Quackity’s dick, meeting the grinding and needily crying out causing Quackity to smirk. “You’re so pretty letting out those moans, mi amor~” Quackity mumbled and Schlatt hiccuped, “Stop calling me ‘baby’ and ‘amor’ it makes m-” He was cut off by being pulled into another kiss. The grinding continued as they each got heated and hard.

Quackity pulled away from Schlatt’s hold, panting breathlessly, Schlatt drooled and stared at him tiredly. Quackity grabbed onto his thighs, spreading them apart, “Aweh baby you’re so hard for me.” Schlatt covered his mouth in embarrassment.

“You think you’re all hot shit since your president but look at you, you’re practically melting while I touch you.” Quackity continued as he leaned down to kiss his thighs. Schlatt trembled as Quackity made his way to his dick. He gave a sloppy kiss on the underwear and slowly slid it off. “You say I have a fatass but have you seen yourself?” Quackity muttered.

Schlatt’s entire face became red, “Mmm don’t say things that aren’t true.. You know I hate it when people lie'' Quackity chuckled as he groped Schlatt, “I’m not lying. I’ve got a fatass but not as big as yours.” Schlatt was about to protest until Quackity stuck his fingers out in front of him.

“Now, let’s get to the fun bit of teasing..” Schlatt opened his mouth obediently and let the fingers probe into his mouth. When Quackity deemed them wet enough he pulled them out of Schlatt’s warm mouth and into his hole. Schlatt bit his lip and shivered as he bounced cautiously. Quackity smiled sweetly, “If you cum from my fingers that would be the cutest thing ever.” 

Schlatt groaned, “I’m not going to cum from your fingers-” Quackity hit one of his sensitive spots. Schlatt’s voice immediately pitched an octave as he cried out. “I beg to differ.” Quackity mused as Schlatt’s eyes watered, “Okay, okay maybe you’re right but that doesn’t mean I’ll lose my shit or anything..” 

Quackity soon began teasing him in all sort of ways, until he pulled his fingers out. Schlatt stared at him in disbelief. He was in a daze, coming close to his climax multiple times. He breathlessly tried speaking but all that came out were jumbles of words mashed together. Quackity smiled at the look of Schlatt’s face and pushed himself up so he was face to face with Schlatt,

“You want to say something?” 

“It’s so embarrassing, I’m not saying it”

“I need you to say it or I won’t know what you want baby” Quackity reasoned softly as he pet Schlatt’s hair. Schlatt became red at the touch.

“Fine! Fine.. I want you.. Please just fuck me and make my knees go weak” Schlatt begged causing Quackity to smile.

“Of course baby”

Quackity slid off his pants and underwear and inserted himself inside Schlatt. They both let out groans. 

“Feels so good! ‘M please don’t stop.. Please” Schlatt cried out as he wrapped his arms around Quackity’s neck, urging their bodies closer. “I won’t stop, I love it when you hold me like this.” Schlatt flushed and he hissed out, “You’re so fucking stupid” 

“I know but you love me” Quackity kissed Schlatt once more as he thrusted in and out of him repeatedly. Schlatt whined as he came close to his climax once again. “You can cum” Quackity grunted out as he held onto Schlatt’s waist. Schlatt reached his hand out and took off Quackity’s hat. He gently ruffled the soft hair, “You always look so pretty without your hat..” Schlatt panted out and let out a loud moan as he came.

He stared at Quackity as his words were stuck in his throat after his high. Cum splattered on his stomach as he was pounded into. With a few thrusts Quackity finally came. Schlatt was filled to the brim and he choked at the thought of it. Quackity slowly pulled out and embraced Schlatt into a hug.


End file.
